Websites may be managed under campaigns, which may require the aggregation of various parties' points of view to best craft web content. For example, the creation of web content may be loosely bound to a group discussion around what the content should mean (e.g., sentiment, meaning, concept, etc.) and how it should be presented. Web Content Management site changes and their roll outs may require a greater degree of collaborative coordination of different tasks and people.